Picking Petals off of Flowers
by wreighninaaa
Summary: Jack and Kim are living in an apartment, going to the same college. It's all they wish for, right? But the thing is, they're still friends. Will the fear of losing their friendship prevent them from showing their true feelings? Will they come through together? Or will they just be stuck picking petals off of flowers? Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read..
1. Phones and Cartoons

Hey, well this is my first story that isn't a oneshot...tell me if I should go on! Thanks and everything,

Wreighn~

**Kim's POV:**

I flopped down on the couch, scrolling through all the new posts on Instagram. I was just about to like another post when my phone was grabbed out of my hand.

"Jaaaaaaacccck! Give me my phone!" I screamed at my roommate and long time best friend. Yeah, we room together. Big deal. We go to the same college, and rented an apartment instead of getting a dorm.

"What? I couldn't hear you, someone was screaming my ear off!" He says, holding his hand to his ear. I jumped up for my phone, but knew that it was hopeless because he was way taller than me.

Jack laughed. "C'mon, Kimmy. You can do better," he says, looking down at me. _man, his eyes. So brown and just...ugh!_ "ugh, fine. Be that way," I said, slowly turning away.

I then turned back around and jumped on him, reaching for my phone. And failed to get it. "Not today, Crawford," he says and then laughs. He somehow manages to move me so that he's carrying me from the front, and I pout.

"Please, Jackie?" I say, doing the puppy eyes too. Although I couldn't really concentrate, because I was looking at his face...fine, I have a crush on him. But it's not like he likes me back.

"Aww, Kimmy-bear you're so cute. You know it won't be easy," he says. _He called me cute,_ I thought, mentally smiling. I was then distracted by _his_ phone, lying two inches from my hand.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. But it sure would be a shame if something happened to...THIS!" I said, jumping out of his arms and grabbing his phone. "Hahaha!" I said, waving the phone in front of his face.

He rolled his eyes playfully and looked at me. "Kim, we both know that you care ALOT more about your phone then I do mine," he says, his arms crossed with my phone in one hand.

"Ugh. Fine," I said, giving up and putting his phone on the table. _Kim, he likes someone, remember that? He could've texted someone about her..._ Oh shut up conscience, stop rubbing it in my face. So what he likes another girl- ohhhh. Okay.

"Hmm, since you don't care about your phone too much," I started mischieviously, "I guess you wouldn't mind if I.." I turned on his phone, hovering my thumb over the messages app. "Looked at your messages..."

"No! I mean, can't I get some privacy?" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm, well I suppose if I can't have my phone, you can't have yours..." I said, opening his inbox, just to have his phone swiped out of my hands and replaced with mine.

"I hate you.." He mumbles, stuffing his phone into his pocket. "Oh, but you love me," I say, kissing him on the cheek. _Pssh, if only..._

You see, we've been such good friends for so long, that kisses almost everywhere BUT the lips were okay. We would have short and sweet moments, neither one of us really caring. Ugh, if only he knew how I felt...but that would ruin our friendship...sigh..

I decided to make some macaroni and cheese, and put the pot on the stove. A pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around my waist, and a certain brunette head rested on my shoulder. I smiled. _I love it when he does that. _

"whatcha makin?" He asks, his breath warm on my neck. "Mac and cheese. Now go sit on the couch. The macaroni has to boil. I'll be there in a second," I say, stirring the boiling pasta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

We just sat on the couch, watching cartoons and eating our Mac and Cheese. When I finished mine, I set it in the sink and sat on Jack's lap. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I instantly smiled. I really do like him. A lot.

My eyelids started to droop. _I'm getting tired..._ Jack could tell, so he turned off the TV. Being in my lazy day outfit (which consisted of one of Jack's t-shirts and a pair of pajamas), all I had to do was go and lie down.

But I was getting so sleepy that I didn't want to even go to my bed. I was spending the night on the couch. "Jaack," I said tiredly. "Get me a blanket please?"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Nope, you're sleeping with me tonight, Kimmy." He picked me up bridal style, and walked to his room and gently set me on his soft bed. I was getting sleepier by the second.

The last thing I remember was him climbing into the bed with me, and wrapping his arms around my waist as I snuggled closer to him.

And of course thinking about how much I really like him. _Face it kim, it won't happen. But he's still here, enjoy him while you can. He may even fall for you in the process. _

If only that was true...I inhaled his scent once more before falling asleep.

I know, sucky run on chapter. But oh well. should I continue? Please review! Thanks, and I'll definitely be writing more soon!

take care,

Wreighn~


	2. Dancing and Doorbells

**A/N: Hi you guys! Your reviews encouraged me SOO much, thank you! I will update as often as I can, thanks so much for the support! Feel free to give me ideas for chapters to come! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it.**

**Onto the story! **

O.o.O.o.O

**Jacks POV: **

I woke up to find Kim's head in my neck, my arms tight around her waist. She was still sleeping**.**_ She's so cute when she's sleeping... _I stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. "Kim, wake up," I said softly. She didn't move. _I just wish you knew..._ She's asleep...and she didn't wake up when I whispered to her...

"Kim, I know you can't hear me, but I love you. I always have," I whispered into her hair. "You mean the whole world to me but you wouldn't love me back..." She started to move. She was waking up! Oh no, I hope she didn't hear everything I just said.

She blinked at me, and then when she finally realized we were in the same bed, she blushed and played with her hair. I laughed. "Good morning, beautiful," I said, kissing her on the nose. She smiled sleepily. "Go back to sleep if you want, I'm going to make breakfast."

I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen to make some eggs and bacon. _she heard what you said! No, she didn't, because she didn't hear me when I told her to wake up! She could've pretended to still be asleep! Oh great... _

Ugh.

**Kims POV:**

I sat up in bed, thinking over what Jack just said. Even though I only heard a little bit of it, I know I heard it. His voice echoed in my head. _"but you wouldn't love me back..." _he must have been dreaming about the girl he likes... Whichever girl he was crushing on would be the luckiest girl in the world, and she would be out of her mind if she didn't love jack. Sigh.

I managed to get out of bed and out to the kitchen, where I smelled breakfast. "BACON!" I screamed and reached for the plate. Jack, of course, grabbed the plate and held it high and laughed. I glared at him and poured myself some juice.

When we sat down to eat, somebody called jack. "Hello?" Jack answered, then winced from the loud "WHOOOOOOOO" from the other end. That's Jerry.

He put it on speaker and put the phone on the table. "Jerry!" I said. "Don't WHOOOO into the phone, you're going to break Jack's eardrums!" Jack and I heard hip hop music from the other end and crashing. The usual.

"I can't help it, yo! I'm excited!" "For what?" Jack and I said at the same time. "The senior celebration, it's tonight! Yo, it's gonna be SO swag! I finally got that mamacita Grace to go with me!" I smiled. Grace and Jerry really liked each other. I'm so happy for her!

"See you tonight bro, and bring Kim with you! I mean, of course you would take her, saying ALL that stuff about-" Jack pressed end and turned red. What was that about? I picked up both our plates and put them in the sink.

"So, do you wanna go?" Jack asked, scratching the back of his neck. "Where?" _KIM! The senior celebration, duh! You really ARE clueless when it comes to this guy. _oh. Right. "To the senior celebration." "Oh. Sure, I'd love to," I said, silently hoping that jack didn't notice my moment of stupidness. "Cool," he said, going into his room.

The Seaford High Annual Senior Celebration happens after seniors graduate, and are already one year into college. It's like prom, but for graduated seniors.

Oh my gosh, I need a dress! I grabbed my car keys and headed to the door. "Jack, I'm going to the mall!" I called out, before opening the door. He laughed from behind me. "What?" I asked. He just gave me an amused look. I looked down and noticed I was still in my pajamas. _seriously, Kim?_

I sighed and headed into Jacks room and slapped him on the way there. He just laughed. I changed into one of Jack's hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. I walked out of the room and kissed him on the cheek. "_Now_ I'm leaving," I said and shut the door.

*TIME SKIP*

**Jacks POV: **

"I'm baack!" Kim said and entered the living room, shopping bags in hand. "Hey! So um, I've been meaning to ask you something-" I got cut off by Kim. "Hold that thought, let me just go put these in my room."

When she came back, she sat down on the couch with me. "What did you need to ask me?" She says, tying her hair. "Well, uhm, I kind of sort of, uh..." I started, trying to find the right words. She gave me the 'I'm waiting' look. I inhaled a deep breath. "IdontknowhowtodanceandIthoughtyoucouldteachme." Apparantly she understood, because she smiled.

"You could've just said that," she said, turning on a waltz music from her phone. "Come on," she said, pulling me off of the couch. "Now you put your right hand on the girl's waist," she said, putting my hand on her waist and putting her arm on mine. "And you hold the girl's other hand in your left, like this," she said, grabbing my hand. Sparks shot through my arm, and I tried to keep my smile in. "Then you just step around, mirroring each other's movements," she said, leading me in the dance.

"There you go, good job," she says. I spin her and she smiles as we keep going. We danced for what seemed like forever, and I liked it. I dipped her, and the song ends. We were both standing up now, and I put both of my arms around her waist and she put hers around my neck. I looked into those brown eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that could do anything to me. Before I knew it we were both leaning in, and-

DING DONG!

_SERIOUSLY?! _I let Kim go and went for the door. Was that...sadness in her eyes? She felt something too? I guess I'll never know. Stupid doorbells.

O.o.O.o.O

**A/N PLEASE READ! I might be starting another story, so the updates might take a little bit longer. Thanks for all of the support and patience!**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I'll try and write the next one today! Thank you guys SO much for all of the reviews, I really appreciate it! OMG I cannot say how much I love you guys. Keep reviewing, and I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Take care,**

**Wreighn~**


	3. Reunions and High Heels

**HALLO! Wreighn here! Some of you seem to really be liking this story, and that encourages me big time. Thanks for all the support, and I will be doing a new chapter for every 3 reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it.**

**Onto the story!**

O.o.O.o.O

**Kims POV: **

Stupid doorbell. Why do we even have a doorbell? This is an apartment! Ugh! I want to smash the person who comes through that door-

"SURPRISE!" All of my friends chorused. _okay, maybe not._ "Hey! Oh my gosh, you girls all look so pretty!" I exclaimed, looking at all of their pretty dresses. ( girls/set?id=88078119) **[A/N I made sets for Kim and the girls, check them out if you want!] **

"Girl, we have GOT to get you ready!" Grace squealed as Julie and Kelsey pushed me into my room. Oh, boy...**  
**

**Jacks POV: **

Julie, Kelsey, and Grace pushed Kim into her room while the guys and I sat down. "So how are you and Kiiiim?" Milton asked, waggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and looked at the others. Jerry and Eddie had the 'I know you like her' look on their face.

"We're still friends," I said, and all three of their faces changed to the 'Are you kidding me' look. "What?" I asked innocently. "You have to ask the girl to be your girlfriend, that's what!" Eddie said, and quite loudly, I might say. "Eddie!" I whisper-yelled. He just shrugged unapologetically.

"I just never got around to it, okay? End of discussion!" I said, hoping to end the conversation. They looked at each other mischievously. I sighed. This conversation is _nowhere_ near ending.

_Meanwhile, in Kim's room..._

**Kim's POV:**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" Kelsey, Grace, and Julie yelled at the same time.

I gave them the oh-so-famous death glare and said, "I _mean_he's not my boyfriend! End of story!" I said, knowing well that this wasn't the end of this topic. "I've already heard him that he loves another girl that doesn't love him back," I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. "And besides, I don't really like him." They gave me the 'I'm-not-buying-it' look and said, at the same time, "Right."

"Whatever. Can we just get me ready?" I asked, and went to get my dress.

_back in the living room..._

**Jacks POV:**

"...and I doubt she would even like me back," I finished, and then looked up from the ground. Jerry was shaking his head. "Bro, you're a chick magnet. You've seen every mamacita practically melt in front of you, but you never notice when Kim does? Yo, she's falling for you _hard, _man!" Jerry says. Milton and Eddie nod in agreement.

"Whatever," I said, secretly hoping it was true. I stood up to put on my tux, thinking about what Jerry just said.

_15 minutes later..._

**Kims POV:**

"Oh. My gosh. Kim, you look perfect!" Kelsey squeals as I twirl for them. ( kims_outfit/set?id=88054315) "You think so?" I ask, looking down at my dress and high heels. "Absolutely. Jack is going to love it," Julie says and I roll my eyes.

"Lets do this," Grace says and walks out of the room with Kelsey, Julie, and I following behind. When I came out, everyone was clapping and whistling. Jerry looked at grace in astonishment. "Babe, how in the world did you get Kim into those heels?" Grace just looked at him and said, "you don't want to know." _he certainly doesn't. _"Great, now I owe Eddie 20 bucks..." He complains. "Oh shut up Jerry," Grace says and gives Julie the signal with her eyes to leave Jack and I alone.

"Come on guys, lets go," Julie says, ushering everyone except Jack and I out of the apartment. She mouthes me a 'you're welcome' I roll my eyes and smile.

"Kim, you look just, wow..." Jack says, and takes my hand. I blushed. "Thanks...so do you," I say and wrap my arms around his neck, while his wrap around my waist. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he says, and kisses my forehead. _I love you..._ I smile really big and told him, "Lets make this a night to remember." With that, we head out the door, fingers intertwined.

O.o.O.o.O

**and, done. This chapter isn't my best, but I'm writing another story as of right now...I'm really sorry. But I promise I'll update with a new chapter soon! Keep reviewing, because for every three reviews, I will update with a new chapter! Any ideas for the next chapters? Review and PM, I'm open to chat!Thanks again so much!**

**Take care,**

**Wreighn~**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**IM SO SORRY THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER PLEASE READ**

Okay, so I probably won't update on this one too much, I'm really sorry you guys, I know alot of you liked this story. I just can't find the right inspiration for the next chapter...even though I won't be updating on this one, but I will be updating my other story, Those Three Words, y'all can check that out if you want. I'm really sorry, again. I might update when I get the perfect story idea, but not now, unfortunately. 

**Wreighn~**


End file.
